She Just Doesn't Know She Has Another Option
by Fabraygron
Summary: "I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson" .. It's the day of Finchel's wedding. Will Quinn let her true love go?  Based on the 3x14 promo and my hopes for Faberry   Potential spoilers   M for strong language


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot I created from my own feelings about Faberry in the 3x14 promo..it's kinda what I want to happen too!  
>I wrote it as a break from 'A Very Faberry Wedding' which I've hit a mental block with...creativity is such a pain!<br>Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**R+R if possible.**

**All the best,**

**faberrylovingklainer :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is it."<em> She thought as she stood in front of the mirror admiring herself for one last time. The white dress fitted her perfectly. _"This is going to be the best day of my life. From now until the day I die I'm only going to know happiness."_ She thought. She felt a single tear run down her face as she turned away from the mirror.

"You look beautiful Rachel." Tina whispered, her voice close to breaking through tears.

"Yeah Rachel, for a midget, you do look beautiful." Santana agreed in her typical fashion.

"Quinn, aren't you going to tell Rachel how beautiful she looks?" Santana asked nudging the blonde from her daydream.

"Sorry, yeah Rach, you look beautiful." Quinn replied absently. Her mind was truly somewhere else. She couldn't deny that the brunette in front of her was beautiful. She would never deny that.

"It's about time Rachel." Mercedes said as she popped her head in the doorway.

"It's time for the rest of your life." Tina smiled.

Rachel tried to smile but the nerves were getting to her. A performer by nature Rachel Berry never appeared to be nervous let alone tell people she was nervous. Slowly she walked towards the door, her three bridesmaids behind her. No one could speak they were all equally as nervous. Their eighteen year old friend was about to get married before she'd even graduated high school.

"_I can't let her do this."_ Quinn thought as they descended the stairs of the Berry home. Hiram and Leroy were stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting to greet their daughter. _"She has to know how I feel._" Quinn brushed the thoughts away, she couldn't do this on her friend's wedding day, albeit they'd only been friends for a short while but Quinn realised they could have been friends a long time before that. The friendship Rachel had shown her throughout this year really made her realise what she had been missing. Sure, she had a strong friendship with Santana and Brittany but it wasn't the same as the friendship she shared with the diva. They made their way to the church in the cars Rachel's fathers had hired. Quinn couldn't stop gazing at Rachel who seemed to be a million miles away.

"_Don't let the nerves get to you."_ Rachel thought as they were driven to the church. _"You are about to marry the boy that you love. Don't be nervous._" Rachel stared out of the car and watched everything pass her by. Nerves slowly began to be replaced by excitement. She was getting married. She knew her fathers didn't agree with it but they were there by her side ready to give her to Finn. She had her closest friends either beside her or waiting for her at the church as well as the love of her life. A smile slowly began to peek through onto her face.

"She's back ladies." Santana laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We thought we'd lost you. You've been quiet for the past twenty minutes."

"Sorry, nerves." Rachel replied.

"We figured. You know we support you Rachel, but if you feel that you aren't ready then you don't have to do this. Finn's going to understand if you're not ready." Quinn suggested.

"Quinn no. I am doing this." Rachel retorted harshly.

"Then we support you." Quinn reiterated.

The others maybe supported her but Quinn certainly didn't. Quinn and Rachel had been at each others throats for over a week. Quinn really didn't want Rachel to marry the bumbling oaf and everyone could feel the tension building between the two. Rachel didn't want to lose Quinn or to omit her from her wedding plans so the brunette still held onto her offer that Quinn was to be a bridesmaid on the most important day in her life so far. The blonde didn't want to miss her friend getting married no matter how much she disagreed with it. Their friends only hoped that the two could keep their tempers until after the wedding.

They arrived at the church in a tense silence; Quinn was the first to leave the car and entered the church. Finn hadn't arrived yet. _"He's probably running late to the most important event of his pathetic life._" Quinn thought as she entered the holding room of the church. Santana closely followed her and locked the door so no one else could enter.

"Q, what is your frickin' problem?" She demanded.

"Don't start Santana, not today."

"No I will start. Me and Berry might not be best friends but even I'm happy for her today. Why the fuck aren't you?"

"I am happy for her." Quinn lied, but Santana knew her better than that.

"Well you really need to learn how to show it. I know you're going to be typecast as the crying girl when you get your ass to Yale but maybe you should learn to how to at least act happy. How about you stop lying to me and tell me the truth, Q."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Quinn said angrily. She could feel her cheeks burning, Santana was deliberately trying to get a rise out of her.

"Don't I? Why haven't you even smiled once today? One of your closest friends is getting married, yeah she may only be eighteen and Finn Hudson is an absolute idiot but she's happy and if he makes her happy then maybe you should give her that?" Santana argued.

"I can't let her marry someone that she doesn't truly love, Santana."

"She does love him though! Can't you see that? He makes her happier than anyone else ever has. How many times have we made her feel like shit over the past three years? He's always been there and he obviously plans to be there for the rest of their lives."

"I LOVE HER, YOU IDIOT." Quinn blurted out before quickly covering her mouth hoping that the words would crawl back inside. She couldn't take much more of Santana's defending of Finn. She hated that boy. She never understood how you could hate your first love but she definitely hated Finn Hudson.

"What. The. Fuck!" Santana uttered.

"Yes. Now do you see why I can't be happy for her?" Quinn snapped.

"How long for?" Santana demanded.

"Does that really matter? As you've pointed out, she's getting married to the boy she loves."

"She doesn't know that she has another option." Santana said quickly changing her tune to one that was supportive of her oldest friend. Santana also didn't understand why Rachel was marrying Finn but she wanted to appear supportive instead of the bitch that she'd been for the past two years of Glee club.

"I'm not putting myself out there to be shot down San, I can't do that. I only have a couple more months in this dead end town, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can forget all about Rachel Berry and move on."

"Q, you told me in New York that we were the popular girls and that our dreams should come true. Do you remember?" Santana asked. Quinn only nodded her head in response. "So if you dating Rachel Berry is one of your dreams, then you have to go for it Q. You leave for Yale soon? So what. Berry is going to be in New York, that's what 150 mi-"

"70 miles." Quinn interjected.

"You totally Googled that, didn't you?" She laughed trying to break the tension. "See that's nothing. A lot less than however many from this hellhole to New York." She added realising that this was a serious moment and not one for humour.

"Finn's moving with her though."

"To do what?" Santana asked. Quinn shrugged in response. "Exactly. The giant hasn't got a clue what he wants to do whereas you do Quinn. You're driven. You know exactly what you want, which is exactly like Rachel. Now are we stopping this wedding or not?" Santana concluded.

Rachel's hands where shaking as she opened the car door. She'd watched Quinn and Santana storm into the church and had taken all of energy in staying put and letting the Latina sort Quinn out. She didn't need this unnecessary anger on her wedding day. She just wanted happiness. She arrived at the holding room and Quinn barged past in the final stages of her rage. Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's wrist. "Quinn, either sort yourself out or you leave now. I've had enough of this shit."

"Trust me Rachel, I really don't want to be here. I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn shouted angrily. She could see the hurt strike across Rachel's face.

"I think you'd better leave then." Rachel muttered as she let go of Quinn's wrist.

Slowly Quinn walked away and without looking back she left the church where Finn was just arriving. "Hurt her Hudson and you'll have me to deal with." She warned as she got back in the car.

"Woah Quinn, where on earth are you going?" Puck asked doing a double take as he realised who had just stormed past.

"I can't be here Puck." She replied before leaning forward to the driver. "Can you take me back to the Berry house please? I'll find my way home from there." The driver simply nodded and started the car. Quinn leaned back in her seat feeling the tears slowly crawl down her face.

Rachel stormed into the holding room and slammed the door. "Santana, what the hell just happened in here?" She ordered.

"Never mind what happened in here. What the hell just happened out there?"

"Quinn left. I told her to. I'm not having her in a shitty mood on my wedding day. I'm sick of her selfish shit. Why the fuck can't she just be happy for me?"

"Woah Rachel, calm down." Santana ordered. She'd never heard the diva swear and it sounded like a foreign language. "Do you want me to go get Kurt or someone?" She asked. Santana and Rachel had never been close but the diva had found something strangely odd about having the Latina there.

"No, I want you to stay." Rachel replied.

"Is everything still kicking off at twelve?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I will be marrying Finn at twelve." Rachel confirmed.

Santana pulled her phone out and saw that it was eleven. She had an hour. "I can't sit in here with you by myself for an hour, no offence Rachel. I'm going to get Kurt, he'll sort you out." She said rising from her seat and leaving Rachel alone in the holding room. Rachel sighed as the door closed. She removed the blonde from her mind and focused on Finn and their future. _"We're moving to New York. I'm going to NYADA with Kurt...which is only 70 miles from Ya- Stop it Rachel. Stop thinking about Quinn. She clearly doesn't want you to be happy otherwise she would be here right now."_ Rachel's mind couldn't stop from returning to Quinn. She needed her friend. She heard a quiet knock on the door and Kurt quietly entered the room.

"I hear we've had some drama this morning, Miss Berry." The diva could only chuckle in reply. Drama didn't even begin to sum up the morning's events.

"Puckerman, get in that car and drive me to the Fabray house. Now!" Santana demanded. Puck just looked at the raging Latina and hopped in the car. She was not a force to be reckoned with when she was pissed.

"Tell me what's going on Santana." Puck asked when they had set off.

"Q's an idiot, that's what."

"She looked pretty angry when she left earlier. Since when do you care if she misses this wedding? You and Rachel don't even get on."

"Me and Quinn do though and I won't let her miss this." Santana argued.

"Why?"

"Puck, don't ask questions. When we get to the Fabrays, I want you to wait in the car while I go and grab Q." Puck took that as his cue to stop asking questions and just simply nodded his head. He put his foot down and they arrived at the Fabrays in record time.

"What the heck are you doing?" Quinn shouted as the Latina barged into the front room of her house.

"Stopping you from making a mistake."

"No Santana, can't you see that stopping this wedding is a bigger mistake."

"I thought it would be too, but it really isn't. Even if Rachel says no and still marries Finn at least you'll both know exactly where you stand and that's more important than always wondering what if. Don't regret this opportunity Quinn, life's too short for it to be filled with regret." Santana pleaded. She watched Quinn closely whose face was void of emotion.

"I can't take the rejection, San." Quinn admitted.

"You won't know until you try though. How about we just go back and watch our friends get married then, don't say anything you don't want to. Whether you want to be there or not is irrelevant, Rachel wants you there. You are supposed to be one of her closest friends."

"I am one of her closest friends. Friends don't let their friends do stupid shit. They stop them from messing up their life. That's what I intend on doing."

"There's the Quinn Fabray I've missed. Just for your information, I don't think this is a stupid thing to do. If it was, I'd be stopping you...plus you're aware what I think of the whole situation." Santana replied. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 11:20.

"Q, we have forty minutes before this all goes down. We'll reapply your makeup when we get back, Puck's waiting outside, so we have no time to waste."

"Jeez Q, you look a mess." Puck commented as she got into the car.

"Gee thanks Puck, how did you convince me to sleep with you again? It clearly must have been your way with words because you really do make a girl feel special." Quinn spat back.

"Woah, I was kidding. Now are you going to tell me what the hell caused you to run out?"

"No." She simply replied. The rest of the car journey was in silence. Once again Puck put his foot down and they were back at the church within ten minutes.

Santana and Quinn rushed back into the church but avoided the holding room. Quinn desperately needed to avoid Rachel until she'd composed herself and what she wanted to say. Santana watched as Kurt left and gave Quinn the signal that Rachel was alone. Slowly Quinn knocked lightly on the door and entered the room.

"Quinn...what are you doing here?" Rachel asked in shock at the blonde who was standing before her.

"You are one of my closest friends, you could probably have been a best friend had I not been so stubborn during sophomore and junior year...but the point is you're getting married and I should be here to support you."

"Thanks Quinn, I hated watching you leave. I hated myself for having to ask you to leave, but I can only have people here who support mine and Finn's decisi-" Rachel began.

"I'm not finished Rachel, I should be here to support you but I'm not Rachel. I just told you we could have been best friends but if I'm honest I wish we could have been even more than that. You are so kind, open, honest, caring and much more and I'm an idiot for failing to see that. Well actually, I've known that for a long time but I'm an idiot for failing to open myself up to that side of you. I guess what I really want to say is that I love you, Rachel. I genuinely love you and have done for some time. Seeing you sat there in your beautiful white wedding dress about to marry some idiot who can't even remember that your vegan made me realise that I need to tell you. I don't expect it to change your decision, you're obviously naive enough to think you and Finn are meant to be but I want you to know that he isn't your only option."

"You think you're an option, Quinn?" Rachel asked. "Who are you to turn up on the most important day of my life and tell me that you are in fact in love with me. You have had so much time to tell me this but no selfish Quinn Fabray wants to steal the thunder of the day by confessing her love for me on my wedding day. Finn may make silly mistakes some time but he genuinely loves me and proposing to me was his opportunity to prove that...I love Finn, Quinn, not you. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here but this doesn't change anything." Rachel explained.

"I just wanted to tell you." Quinn replied before leaving the room with tears streaming down her face.

Santana watched as Quinn left the room and rushed to the nearest bathroom. She quickly followed her friend.

"Q? I know you're in here and I won't leave until you come out."

"She's still marrying Finn. I told her and she chose Finn."

"She'll come around, trust me."

"When? Once her marriage to Finnept is over by which time I'll have happily moved on! Is she going to come and ruin my life like I've pretty much ruined her wedding day?"

"So she didn't chose you, you've set the wheels in motion now Quinn. I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. That's not a look of friendship, that's a look of something much more."

"Enough Santana, I really don't want to hear it. It's five to twelve now, let's just go sit down and watch this horror movie come to life."

"We can just go home. I don't think Rachel would expect you to stay now."

"I'm her friend and I should be supporting her." Quinn mocked in a childish voice.

Quinn sat next to Santana in the pew which was several rows away from everyone else. She felt so distant from her friends but that wasn't just literal, it was a metaphorical distance too. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply when she heard the music begin to play. She didn't look back to see Rachel enter the church but she kept her eyes facing solemnly forward. There were many things about the relationship between Finn and Rachel that Quinn had never fully understood. Why had Rachel forgiven him so easily when she ate meat? It may have been trivial to others but to Rachel eating meat was something she never dreamt of doing. Why had Rachel agreed to have a church wedding when she was of the Jewish faith? Why did Rachel's eyes look past Finn's when she was stood at the alter about to marry the so called love of her life? Quinn imagined these questions would be unanswered as she believed she'd lost her friend to love. Quinn tuned out of what the minister was saying until she heard the fateful line "Does anyone hear bear witness as to why these two should not be legally wed?"

"I object!" Quinn declared rising from her seat. "Rachel you know in your heart that you shouldn't be marrying Finn. He can't give you anything that you need right now. No one can. No one is truly good enough for your love. Don't be naive and believe that this can work. Once you get to New York you are going to be working so hard at NYADA that you won't be able to maintain a happy and healthy marriage as well as your degree. I'll eat the biggest helping of humble pie if I'm wrong but you know in your heart that I'm right. Rachel, I love you, I'm willing to wait for you to realise that you feel the same. Don't marry Finn to find that out though. Don't marry Finn to try and rid the feeling in your chest. You are looking past Finn to what's behind him rather than what's right in front of you. When you look at me, I can feel you really looking at me, like you're looking right into my soul. Don't start the rest of your life with a mistake."

At least that's what Quinn should have said. Instead she sat with her eyes fixed on Rachel in absolute silence. Santana held her hand for comfort and wiped away the solitary tear that had formed in her eyes. "Let's proceed then shall we?" The minister continued.

"Do you Finn Hudson take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Will you honour her, love her and protect her for as long as you both shall live."

"I will." Finn replied as he fumbled with the wedding ring he had waiting to put on Rachel's hand.

"Do you Rachel Barbara Berry take Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister continued. Quinn closed her eyes awaiting Rachel's acceptance. To her surprise it never came. Quinn opened her eyes to see Rachel shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Finn, I can't marry you." Rachel stated. Her voice shook with fear. Quinn got to her feet and heads turned towards her. Santana tried to pull her down but failed. As if in slow motion, Quinn turned and walked out of the church, eyes followed her as she heard Rachel's footsteps behind her.

Finn stood there dumbstruck. He had no idea what was going on. Quinn sat on the steps at the side of the church waiting for everyone to leave. She was having trouble comprehending what had just happened. Rachel had said she couldn't marry Finn. Quinn was desperate to find out why and she soon would. Rachel approached her and gently sat down beside the blonde. "Hey you." She offered.

"I'm sorry if my confession put you in a shitty situation Rachel, I never wanted that to happen. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I will be happy Quinn. You really did open my eyes and it isn't Finn that I want."

"No?"

"If it was, I'd be Mrs Finn Hudson in around two minutes, wouldn't I? Instead I'm sat here trying to explain everything to you." She stated.

"When you told me everything earlier it really confused me Quinn. Here you are Quinn Fabray, the girl who made most of my high school life a living hell but also the girl that's been so amazing to me over the last few months stood in front of me confessing her love for me...you have to admit that it's a bit bizarre and could be perceived as a mindfuck. I seriously considered what you said and I have to admit that I believe you Quinn. I believe that you do love me. You sat in that pew today about to watch me marry Finn, a boy I believed I truly loved. You gave up your happiness for mine. Until now I never imagined someone doing that for me. I remembered what I said to Finn when I told him I wanted to get married sooner, his response was 'I have gym...' not exactly the reaction to a wedding I'd wanted. I tried to picture what your reaction would have been Quinn. You'd have done anything I asked because you protect my happiness. You've protected my happiness more than anyone I've ever known, well except my fathers but that's expected. I guess Quinn that I'm trying to tell you that I see something in the future for us. I wish it was as easy as me confessing my love for you, but I can't just yet. I can tell you that I see myself getting there but I just want us to try a relationship and see where that takes us. In the fall we're going to be seventy miles apart, they say that distance makes the heart grow stronger. I'd certainly like to test the validity of that."

"Me too, Rachel. Me too." Quinn replied.

Quinn reached down and laced her fingers with Rachel's. Nothing had felt as perfect until now. She tilted her head slightly and leaned in and gave the diva a short but sweet kiss. Well nothing had felt as perfect until that moment. Quinn had Rachel and Rachel had Quinn. Nothing else truly mattered.


End file.
